Checkout counters in stores and supermarkets, such as so-called fast checkouts, typically include one or more conveyors operable for transporting the goods or articles being purchased past an operator or data entry clerk. A cash register for registration and entry of price and other information is also generally provided. A scale is normally present for the weighing of goods requiring such action and, in modern supermarkets and the like, a scanner for the automated reading of bar codes is often provided. The scale may, for example, be connected to or with the cash register so that information concerning the weight of the goods is automatically transferred to the register for price calculation and/or entry.
The scale device at checkout counters has heretofore typically been positioned either alongside the operator or opposite the operator on the far or remote side of the conveyor. To weigh the goods, therefore, they must be lifted or pushed or otherwise manually displaced or carried from the conveyor onto the table of the scale.
The scale table occupies space and can accordingly be unduly confining and may interfere with and hamper both the customer and the operator in their movements and/or tasks. In addition, the operator movements that are required for carrying out the weighing of articles may cause health problems for the operator as these movements often place unusual or undue stresses and strains on muscles and other physiological body parts, particularly on the back of the neck and the shoulders.